Time and Place
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: Drabble. Korra and Asami have a small talk about priorities and the need to focus on Amon's War. Asami/Mako/Korra.


**Just a small story idea that came to me. Apologies for typos, mistakes, OOCness, and overally cruddy writing. Written in about a half hour period of time.**

**My first Legend of Korra fic. I own nothing.**

* * *

The underground of Republic City was eerily quiet, save for the occasional explosion in the world above, just to show that despite the pseudo-calmness of the tunnels, the whole of Republic City was still very much at war.

The thought of innocent people getting hurt because of the Equalists was grating on Korra's nerves and the fact that she needed to be patient and wait, rather than fight against them, was even worse. Korra's thoughts were tangled in everything to the point where she almost refused to speak and sat away from her friends with Naga, watching as her warm breath met the cold, winter air in the form of white mist.

Naga whined softly, pressing her nose to Korra's side. The polar bear dog was at as much unease as her mistress, unsure of what to do to quell the Avatar's raging thoughts and emotions.

"Its okay, girl," Korra said softly, gently petting the side of the great beast's head. "Don't worry about me." Naga heaved a sigh, watching her with understanding before curling up closer to her. Korra fell silent and returned her gaze to the far end of the tunnel as another explosion echoed through the underground.

Behind the Avatar, the fire that Mako had started with pieces of wood taken from a ruined Equalist camp crackled with life, giving the tunnel a small, albeit warm, glow. The three sitting around the fire were each on edge, for different reasons, and resolved to just small talk to break the unbearable silence.

"Three days," Bolin murmured, glancing to Mako, Asami, and then over to where Korra lay hidden on the other side of Naga's massive form. "That's not too long, right? We can tough this out, guys. No problem, no sweat-"

"Bolin," Mako turned his amber gaze to his brother, who closed his mouth and looked into the fire. "We know the United Forces are arriving in three days. You don't have to keep repeating yourself."

Bolin rubbed his neck. "Sorry. Just…"

Asami gave him a slight smile and patted his arm in comfort. "Its okay, Bolin. It's a little exciting, isn't it? We're in desperate need of backup." Pabu twitched his nose and crossed the bridge of Asami's arm and laid contently across her shoulders. Bolin looked at the fire ferret and looked momentarily heartbroken.

"Hey, Bo?" Mako's tone was softer now.

Bolin turned to his brother, head tilted. "Yeah, bro?"

"Let's go check the Equalist camp for supplies. I'm sure they have something we could use, like a pantry or something. Three days is a long time without food."

Bolin inclined his head. "Yeah," he said, glancing to Asami. "You think you can handle the fort, Asami?"

The dark-haired woman nodded, holding up the glove she'd taken from her father what seemed like forever ago. "Yeah. Nothing to worry about." Then, she frowned for a moment and glanced down to Korra. "I'll see if I can get Korra to come around. She's been so quiet since we got here."

Mako did not reply to his girlfriend's words, merely glanced to Naga and Avatar, and sighed heavily. "Hey, Korra," he called over to her, rising to his feet.

The polar bear dog slid her head around and rolled over onto her back, looking over at Mako. Korra mirrored her pet, blinking as if brought out of a haze.

"What's up, Mako?" Korra asked. It seemed obvious she missed whatever conversation had just happened, too lost in her own thoughts and her duties to the city and to the world.

"Bo and I are gonna check the camp," Mako explained, frowning a little. "It shouldn't take long, maybe a half hour to an hour at most." He glanced uneasily from her to Asami before idly adjusting his scarf.

Korra got to her feet and moved around Naga. "I'll go, too," she offered.

Bolin shook his head, standing up. "Nah. You should stay here with Asami. Let us men folk do the work." He cracked a smile, flexing his biceps.

Korra's expression shifted and she looked at Bolin flatly. "Um. Okay. Whatever, then. Just… be careful, you two." In the firelight, Asami noticed, her eyes seemed haunted.

"We will, promise," Mako said certainly. "C'mon, Bo."

Without much else to be said, the two brothers disappeared down the corridor of the tunnel, the only light being from a small ball of fire in Mako's right hand. Korra and Asami watched the small wisp until it faded, too, into the darkness.

Korra moved to Asami's side and sat, cross-legged, beside her around the fire. Naga, too, dragged herself up and flopped down just behind the two girls, curling up on her side. Time crept by in silence.

"Asami, I-"

"Korra, look-"

Both girls flushed, motioning for the other to continue. Korra took the offer, turning to fully face Asami.

"I know its difficult right now, with you and Mako, and him being… well, Mako…," Korra sighed, frowning. "Don't get mad at him for anything. He's… being a good friend and it doesn't matter if he likes me or if he _likes_ me."

Asami scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right now, all that matters is we get out of this alive and Amon is taken down," Korra continued, voice stern. "Right now, we need each other more than anything… So, Asami, please. You and I can have some kind of non-bending honor battle after the war if you want but… Team Avatar needs to make it _through_ the war first."

Asami blinked, her scowling softening and her eyes looking away. "…You're absolutely right, Korra." She closed her eyes, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "There are more important things to worry about."

"I'm sorry," Korra said. "And yes, I did… do… like Mako. It was wrong of me to kiss him. Again, I'm really sorry. If I could, I'd take it back and spare everyone the emotions involved… Especially Bolin."

Asami half-opened her eyes, eyeing Korra before speaking. "You won't back out, right?"

Korra blinked. "Huh?"

Asami, despite the situation, laughed softly. "The honor duel."

"I… No. But without bending, you're totally going to kick my ass," Korra said, a small smile flitting across her features. "I look forward to it."

Asami reached back and scratched Naga behind the ears. "I apologize, too, Korra. I've been… really hostile recently. To both you and Mako."

Korra shrugged. "You have a right to be mad. I'm not saying you can't be mad at me, or Mako, but I'd like you to wait to… do whatever with it until Amon's out of the way." The Avatar scowled into the fire now. She could almost make out Amon's white mask through the flames.

"I promise," Asami replied. "At least, once the United Forces arrive, things will even out against the Equalists. Korra, tell me something."

The Avatar tilted her head, blinking at the non-bender beside her. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever met General Iroh?"

* * *

**Please review. :)**


End file.
